femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan le Fay (The Librarians)
Morgan le Fay, aka Lucinda McCabe (Alicia Witt), is the main villainess from "And the Rule of Three," episode 1.07 of The Librarians (airdate January 11, 2015). Morgan le Fay is the infamous sorceress from the days of King Arthur, and in this incarnation, she is portrayed as the evil sister of King Arthur. According to Jenkins (aka Galahad), Morgan was directly responsible for the downfall of Camelot, as she raised an army to kill her brother, and left a trail of blood for over a thousand years. In the events of the episode, Morgan hid out in Chicago under the name Lucinda McCabe, and her company was hosting the city's S.T.E.M. Fair. Lucinda's plan was to use the fair to manipulate the already highly motivated and intelligent young particpants into being cutthroat and going after each other. The villainess provided the students and their parents with an app known as the Assistant Learning Buddy, which she cast a spell on to further her diabolical plan. The app distracted users with at test while focusing on a single goal, and when they move up a level, they have unknowingly used witchcraft. The spell was followed by the rule of three: with any punishment coming back to the users three times over. The chaos started to unfold after the Librarians encountered Lucinda, who portrayed herself as an upbeat woman as a cover for her evil persona. Her reveal came when she waltzed through the door of the Library, which is where Eve Baird found her with an astonished Jenkins. Eve attempted to convince Lucinda that what she was seeing wasn't real, only for Jenkins to reveal that Lucinda is the infamous Morgan le Fay, doing so after she revealed her powers to Eve. Jenkins instructed Eve to shoot and kill Morgan, only for the sorceress to use her powers to shield the bullets before going back to the fair. Eve revealed to the Librarians that Morgan was behind everything, and during their encounter, Morgan claimed that the chaos that was beginning to befall the students was of their own doing, due to their desires, while stating that she set them up basically for her own enjoyment. In the episode's climax, Eve used the app to level the playing field while fighting Morgan, resulting in the Guardian actually injuring the sorceress. Meanwhile, 27 people had used the app, and with 27 being 3 times 3 times 3, it was about to set off a catastrophic event that could result in everyone in the fair being killed. Morgan used the circumstances to mock and laugh at Eve, stating that she only had time to either kill her or save the students. With the help of Amy Meyer, the heavily favored student and the reason for the others' blind ambition, the Librarians saved the students, only for Eve and Morgan to end briefly trapped in between time, where the villainess stated that with Eve's help, she could get away and continue to hide. Trivia *Alicia Witt also played serial killer Michelle Baldwin on CSI: Miami, hidden villainess Rosalyn Wohl in 2012's Bending the Rules, and murderess Dana Powell on Elementary. Videos Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Witch Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Princess Category:Immortal